


To be an Artist

by Aspenthekitsune



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Free Verse Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspenthekitsune/pseuds/Aspenthekitsune
Summary: Every balancing act is now a ballad, a dance of rhymes and woes,And every villain is now a Villanelle, made of nineteen lines concerning the battles between our heroes and our foes.We sing melodies and choruses of pain we have come to know; harmonizing with high hell and heaven below in an attempt to find the melody to our song
Series: Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	To be an Artist

**Author's Note:**

> hello! This is sort of a remake of my poem (which you can also find on here) called 'we are artists'. This is my attempt at rewriting it, so I hope you enjoy!

_ Artist _

And what a grand title that is

We turn sorrows into soliloquies, writing our growing pains into poetry

We sing in hopes that our lilting melodies will move like the chimes of church bells through the soft spring breeze, whispering words of the stories we yearn to have told. 

We turn heartbreaks into hymnals, and pour our love into Limericks, rhyming AABBA 

Every balancing act is now a ballad, a dance of rhymes and woes, 

And every villain is now a Villanelle, made of nineteen lines concerning the battles between our heroes and our foes. 

We sing melodies and choruses of pain we have come to know; harmonizing with high hell and heaven below in an attempt to find the melody to our song. 

We are creators in their purest, our words are infinite and unbound, 

But the greatest of all, about this title we have found

Is that within these paper walls, we can all lie down peacefully, knowing that we have been found. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! All comments and kudos are appreciated, and I will respond to all comments as soon as I can. See you guys next time!   
> \- Aspen <3


End file.
